


Their First Birthday

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [11]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Incest, M/M, Twincest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante gives himself as a gift to Vergil for his birthday. The day doesn't quite go as he had planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Birthday

“I dropped him off, we’re all alone now”, Vergil called into the apartment as he let his keys drop into the dish next to the door.

 

Nero was almost a year old now but this, today, was the first day they managed to find a babysitter and have the entire day, as well as the next morning, to themselves. When Alex, who had become a good friend to both of them, had found out about this, she offered that she and Jane could take care of Nero. It gave their son a chance to befriend another child, away from the eyes of others. For now they had told Alex that his arm was a sort of toy, that he just couldn’t be separated from, it was as good an explanation as any.

Vergil was close to praying that they wouldn’t notice. Though he could actually imagine telling Alex about what they were. As demons now roamed this world, it might not be too hard for them to believe, but he was still very careful, afraid that someone or something out there would target Nephilim again. And he had a family to protect now.

 

“Dante?”, he called out again. He wasn’t out here in the living room, and there were no noises from anywhere else. Had he gone out?

 

“In here”, he heard his brother call from the bedroom.

 

Vergil had to smirk. It was early in the morning, but sure, why not…

 

With great anticipation he strode towards the bedroom door, trying to hide his smile as he opened the door.

As expected, Dante was on the bed, naked, except for a…. big red bow, covering his crotch. There were rose petals all over the bed, as well as candles all around it. Overall it looked like something from a romance movie, and Vergil couldn’t quite believe that Dante had done something this cheesy.

 

“A bow?”, he asked. “That’s new.”

 

“Wait…”, Dante propped himself up on his elbow. “You don’t even know what day today is, do you?”

 

Vergil took a few steps forward, really taking in this image.

 

“It’s our day off, from everything”, he replied, lightly biting down on his lower lip.

 

“That too, but also…”, Dante was grinning now. “It’s your birthday!”

 

Vergil actually looked at his brother’s face now.

 

“Don’t you mean _our_ birthday?” He couldn’t believe that Dante was _that_ stupid, which meant he was up to something.

 

“We haven’t really celebrated it… ever. So I thought we could take turns. And I have decided this year is yours.”

 

“My turn, huh? And what exactly is my present?”, Vergil walked closer, stopping just in front of the bed, and he looked down at his brother.

 

“Me. You can do _whatever_ you want.”

 

“Are you sure?”, Vergil let his hand brush through his brother’s hair, lightly tugging on it. “Whatever I want?”

 

Dante’s grin was as dirty as Vergil had ever seen. Promising things… Delightful things. But he had other plans now…

 

“Yes”, Dante simply said.

 

“Good. Then get dressed, we’re going out.”

 

“What?”, Dante’s smile was gone.

 

“Get dressed. I know what I want to do, and since it’s my birthday, you’ll do what I tell you to, right?”

 

Vergil was already enjoying this immensely.

 

“This better involve sex at some point today…”, he heard Dante mumble as he left the room.

 

He needed to make a few quick phone calls. By the time he was done, Dante was dressed, and pointedly dropped the red ribbon onto the floor. This wouldn’t bother Vergil, not today.

 

“You could at least try and smile a little”, Vergil suggested. He walked up to Dante, letting his hands rest on his brother’s hips.

 

“Fine, yeah”, Dante sighed, his hands automatically coming up to the back of Vergil’s neck. “It was my idea and I stand by it. Whatever you want to do, I’ll do it. However boring it might be.”

 

“It’s not going to be boring”, Vergil leaned in for a soft kiss to Dante’s lips. “At least not for me.”

 

Dante rolled his eyes as Vergil dragged him out of the apartment and into his car. For a split second he hoped for car sex, but Vergil disappointed him again.

Vergil knew how much it would bother Dante, and since today was apparently his day, he would enjoy teasing him, so he kept quiet about where they were going.

 

Instead of taking his usual route, Vergil made a little detour, passing by Dante’s favourite pizza place, just to see the hope in his eyes, and the disappointment when they passed it. Okay, that was a little mean, but Dante certainly had his way of driving Vergil up the wall, he might as well return the favor just this once.

 

Vergil finally stopped his car in front of a small store, its single, small window displaying a few suits. Dante looked at him, only utter confusion on his face.

He was simply smiling as he led them into the store.

 

“Ah, Mr. Sparda!”, a lanky blond was walking up to them, he was speaking with a slight English accent. “It’s been so long, I was glad to receive your phone call.”

 

Dante gave him _the look_. They rarely used last names, but had agreed they would use their father’s when necessary.

 

“Apologies, our son has kept us quite busy”, Vergil shook the man’s hand. “This is Dante, my boyfriend.”

 

His brother was still giving him the look, even as he shook hands with the man as well, who introduced himself as Mr. Smith. He owned this store, and in the past Vergil had always come here for suits, this was also where he had gotten his coat fixed multiple times, after it had been destroyed by demons. It was dear to him, he could never simply throw it away.

 

“I see, so it is you who I will be fitting with a suit today”, Mr. Smith said, already sizing up Dante.

 

“Oh, that’s what we’re doing here?”, Dante looked at him, appalled. Vergil of course didn’t tell him that he had other things planned as well, some of them even he would enjoy.

 

“You’re in capable hands, he’ll make you a nice suit”, Vergil said as Mr. Smith led his brother through to the back of the store.

He let the proprietor work his magic, had worked out a special deal so the suit would be done today, obviously not from scratch, but rather he would alter one he already had in stock. Mr. Smith might even still have Vergil’s measurements, and Dante was pretty close to them, considering they were twins and all. Though the other man didn’t have to know that. It was incredible how many people did not notice the striking similarities between them.

 

Vergil turned his back, making a few more phone calls so the day could be just the way he wanted it to go. This really was a golden opportunity, he only wished Dante had announced it. But knowing his brother, it had been a last minute idea anyway.

 

Soon enough, Dante came out of the back room, still looking very confused about the whole situation.

 

“I have something that will work very well. A nice suit with a waistcoat, it should be done in the time we agreed on”, Mr. Smith said to Vergil.

 

“Excellent, we’ll come by later then.” They shook hands again, and once more Vergil was ushering Dante into his car.

 

“What the-?”, Dante started, not even able to finish his own sentence. “That was so weird. Why am I getting a suit?”

 

“That’s not important. You’ll see later”, Vergil was trying very hard to suppress his grin. Luckily, he was very good at that.

 

Once more he drove them through the city, they had some time to kill, and there was a place he had wanted to go to since it opened. But then there had been Nero, and simply no time, as well as the fact that under normal circumstances Dante wouldn’t set foot into a building like that. Not unless he was threatened with instant death.

 

“The fucking museum, Vergil?”, Dante stared at the large, white building, its entrance designed like a greek temple. “Are you serious?”

 

“My birthday”, he simply said, smiling at his brother.

 

“Ugh you are so going to pay for that next year.”

 

Vergil just kept smiling as he lead them into the museum, which had opened with a new art collection, ranging from the classics to modern art. It was something Vergil could get lost in, and hadn’t done so in a very long time.

 

As soon as they were inside, he found himself reaching for Dante’s hand, intertwining their fingers. They strolled around the museum like this, and while Vergil was very focused on the paintings, letting their beauty calm him, he did notice Dante’s looks out of the corner of his eye. He was annoyed at first, since this wasn’t anything he would do in his free time, but soon enough, he was smiling at Vergil. Never looking at the paintings, just at him.

Maybe he realized how much this meant to him, how calming this was to Vergil. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time. As much as he loved Nero, he needed time to himself, to collect his thoughts. That hadn’t been a priority lately, and he noticed it had taken its toll.

 

“Why is it so empty in this section”, Dante asked, the first to break the silence between them. They had entered a few rooms displaying mostly Post-Impressionists. No one else was in here with them.

 

“I paid them to empty this section for us.”

 

“Seriously? You are such a nerd.”

 

Vergil smiled as he led them to a small bench in the middle of the room to sit down and look at a van Gogh. A particular favourite of his, though it might be a little cliché to like his sunflower painting, but Vergil couldn’t find it in himself to care what other people think.

Dante leaned against him, prompting Vergil to put his arm around his brother’s shoulder.

 

“You like this one?”, Dante asked.

 

He hummed in agreement, absentmindedly tracing patterns on Dante’s shoulder.

 

“My favourite”, he said.

 

“That’s so unlike you.”

 

That made Vergil look down at his brother.

 

“What makes you say that?”, he asked.

 

“It’s just so… warm and open and you’re… well. You.”

 

“Well thank you”, Vergil chuckled. Dante was about to protest. “I know what you mean, don’t worry. Maybe that’s exactly why I like it. It reminds me of you.”

 

Dante twisted out of his hold, staring at him, and Vergil couldn’t blame him. He rarely opened up like this, but today was apparently just one of those days. It was his brother, too, who prompted these things. No one else knew him like this.

 

“I love you”, Dante said suddenly, leaning in for a kiss. Vergil wouldn’t admit it, but this was kind of fulfilling a fantasy of his… Though he doubted they could do everything in the museum that he had imagined.

They stayed like this, Dante sliding into his familiar seat in Vergil’s lap, making out in front of van Gogh’s sunflower painting. Until, and Vergil couldn’t say how long they had been there, a museum employee rudely interrupted them, informing them their time was up. They hadn’t seen everything yet, but Vergil didn’t mind. It was perfect anyway.

 

“So, what other horrors have you planned?”, Dante asked as they were just getting out of the building.

 

“Shut up, you were enjoying yourself too.”

 

“Well the making out part was kind of fun”, he admitted.

 

“Let’s grab a bite to eat, and then we have to pick up your suit.” Instead of walking them to his car Vergil led them through the alley past the museum, through a few small streets that he was pretty sure Dante had never set foot in. Not many people knew that this was where a lot of small designer stores were, along with classy cafés and the like.

He led them to his favourite, tall glass fronts revealing the inside to be packed at this time of day. But still, they entered, and immediately Vergil realized how much he had missed the red brick walls, the smell of coffee and expertly prepared food - ranging from sandwiches and salads to pies and other sweets. All the shelves were so neat, just rows and rows of small sacks holding coffee beans, which was partly why Vergil liked this place so much, along with the minimalistic yet comfortable furniture. Before… everything, when he had still thought he was human, he had come here a lot, and he was glad it hadn’t changed. Just now he realized how long it had been.

 

He exchanged a few words with one of the baristas, who then led them to the back of the shop, to the one table that was still unoccupied. This had been another one of those phone calls he had done earlier.

“It’s like we’re VIPs”, Dante said as he immediately slouched down in the softly polstered chair. Vergil shot him a look and he straightened himself up. “I didn’t even know this place existed, look how busy it is.”

 

“You drink your coffee straight out of the pot when you think I’m not looking, I wouldn’t expect you to know it”, Vergil said, ordering quickly for both of them. That wasn’t how it usually worked but he was paying them enough money to make an exception.

 

“It adds flavour”, Dante replied, obviously bullshitting. “You wouldn’t know.”

 

Vergil just smiled and reached for Dante’s hand under the table. He was still sometimes a little uncomfortable with public displays of affection, and he was grateful to Dante for always respecting that.

 

Soon enough their coffee arrived, along with their food, a Caesar's salad for Vergil, and a steak sandwich for Dante.

 

“It’s so small…”, Dante complained.

 

“We’ll have something else later, just trust me.”

 

His brother just shrugged before proceeding to bite into this sandwich.

 

“Holy fucking shit”, he said as he swallowed. “How have we never been here before this is _amazing_.”

 

“Well you remember that whole demon king thing…”, Vergil was smiling at how adorable his brother looked right now. He always knew how to enjoy the simple things.

 

“Fuck that, he could’ve had earth, heck, the whole universe, if it meant I would be getting this!”

 

Vergil hardly ate. Instead he watched his brother, who was enjoying his food with childlike excitement. During their turbulent time of taking care of their son, the moments where he could just stop and appreciate his brother had been rare.

Dante had started talking in between his bites, but somehow none of it reached Vergil, because he had just realized… he was happy.

Happy in a way he had never imagined himself to be, or thought it was possible. They had a _family_.

 

“Dante.”

 

“Hm?”, his brother looked up at him, mouth full.

 

“I love you.” Vergil knew he didn’t say it often enough, but he wasn’t like his brother, who was so free and open with his emotions even after all he’d been through. Vergil still felt guilty about it. The one thing he’d like to change in his life would be to have found him sooner.

 

Dante quickly swallowed the last bit of his sandwich.

 

“What’s up with you today, you’re not sick, are you?”, he asked, not able to hide the wide grin spreading on his face.

 

“Just… appreciating what I have. Let’s get out of here.”

 

“I thought you’d never say that”, this time it was Dante dragging them to Vergil’s car.

 

They quickly stopped to pick up Dante’s suit on the way home, but Vergil didn’t show it to him yet, though he suspected his brother wouldn’t care. He’d wear the same clothes for the rest of his life if Vergil didn’t sometimes buy him new things. At least it was easy for him, as they were the same size.

 

When they were back in their apartment and he had hung up the suit safely, Dante stopped Vergil in his tracks, getting on his knees in front of him.

 

“Can we please, _please_ have sex now?”, he was grasping Vergil’s shirt, tugging on its hem. “I am _so horny_.”

 

“Dante begging for sex? I do believe that’s a first.”

 

“I don’t even fucking care anymore Vergil, _just fuck me_.”

 

Vergil grinned as he joined Dante on the living room floor, kissing him roughly so that they ended up falling onto the carpet.

 

Needless to say they didn’t make it further than that.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We have to hurry if we want to make the reservations”, Vergil said a few hours later.

 

“Reservations? Just… give me a minute”, Dante was lying on the floor, still panting and looking thoroughly fucked out. Vergil understood, he was the one fucking him, but there was still something he wanted to do.

 

“Come on, we can shower together.”

 

That got energy into Dante and he almost jumped up, leading the way into the bathroom.

 

Their shower ended up taking longer than Vergil had planned, though the way they ended up… wasn’t exactly bad.

 

“Stop”, Vergil said as Dante was just about to start drying himself off.

 

“What?”, there it was, that adorable look of confusion.

 

“You’ll do as I say, remember?”

 

“Are we going to have sex again?”, the hope in Dante’s voice was all too clear.

 

Vergil didn’t confirm, or deny, the night was still long after all. He quickly dried himself off, letting Dante wonder what he was up to as he put on some underwear, before turning back to his brother.

He stepped closer to his brother, taking the towel from him and gently dragging it over Dante’s skin. He saw his breathing hitch and Vergil couldn’t deny this was turning him on, too. But this was not the time.

Once Dante was dry Vergil got the suit from the living room. It was finally time. There were no words to describe how much he wanted to see his brother in a suit.

 

As he opened the bag and saw it for the first time he almost gasped. Mr. Smith had outdone himself once more. This was perfect for his brother. It was all black, even the tie, except of course for the shirt. He had even included a pair of black gloves, mirroring Vergil’s white ones.

 

Vergil took out the pants, and knelt in front of Dante, who he had decided would be his personal dress up doll today. He guided him into them, and his brother followed without a word. The slight flush on Dante’s cheeks told him everything.

Next was the shirt, into which Vergil guided Dante one arm at a time, walking behind him to do so, before standing in front of him once more. He took his time with the buttons, never before had putting on clothes been this erotic to him.

As he slid the shirt into Dante’s pants, slightly brushing against his brother’s ass he heard him gasp. This had to be torture for him. Perhaps there was still a little bit of evil inside Vergil…

 

The black waistcoat was gorgeous, it was low cut, a style Vergil had never seen before, but it was just so Dante. There was a reason he went to that particular store after all. He left its buttons open, reaching for the tie next. He couldn’t say if the step he took closer to his brother was intentional or not, but tying the tie was somehow intimate, more so than the steps before had been.

Dante was alternating between looking at him, and his fingers, expertly making a Windsor knot. Vergil could almost see the cogs in his brother’s brain turning as he tried to figure out how he had done that. It didn’t surprise Vergil that he had never tied a tie before.

After smoothing down the shirt’s collar and finally buttoning up the waistcoat it was time for the jacket. Vergil stood behind his brother, letting him slide into the jacket like that. He brushed his hand over his back as he took a good long look at his brother.

This was _magnificent_.

Everything Vergil had hoped for, the pants just smug enough to leave not a lot to the imagination, but not too tight. The waistcoat perfectly accented Dante’s slim yet muscular figure and he almost couldn’t wait to tear it all off again.

But that could wait.

 

“Well?”, Dante asked, looking like he was in an exam of some kind.

 

“Just one more thing.”

 

He took a comb from the counter, and started to brush Dante’s hair. Vergil knew full well Dante never did it, and sometimes it could drive him crazy, though he tried not to let it show. He was after all working on not being such a neat freak, considering where he had been a year ago, he was already a lot better.

Though his brother didn’t have a lot of hair that needed to be brushed, Vergil took his time, going through it over and over again until he finally set the comb aside, and used his hands instead. The hair was still slightly damp, but he didn’t mind, let the strands move through his fingers, ever so slightly styling it the way he wanted it to be. Only shortly before he was done did he notice Dante’s eyes were closed, his breathing coming faster than it had before.

Vergil definitely needed to remember this.

 

“Now you’re perfect”, Vergil whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Dante’s lips. “Even more so than before of course.”

 

Dante grinned and opened his eyes.

 

“That was… I don’t know what that was but… wow.”

 

He turned to look at himself in the mirror, evidently pleased with what he saw. Vergil simply handed him his gloves and turned to put on his own suit.

The one he had chosen for tonight was a light grey, its waistcoat higher cut than Dante’s, and he was wearing a black and white striped shirt with it.

Once Dante managed to tears his eyes off of his own reflection, he was stunned into silence by the view Vergil presented.

 

“Come along now, we should arrive just in time.” Once more Vergil took Dante’s hand, dragging him towards his car.

 

By now Dante knew it would make no difference if asked where they were going, Vergil wouldn’t tell him. Though he could tell that Dante was a little bit nervous. They had never dressed up like this, even Vergil had started to… slack off, considering the state of his clothes. He shuddered to think of it.

After a short drive to the better part of town, he pulled up in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in the vicinity.

Dante looked at him, eyes wide.

 

“I grew up _on the streets_ what makes you think I know how to behave in a place like this?”, there was a slight panic in Dante’s voice.

 

Vergil got out, handed the valet his keys and opened the door for his brother, whose hand was slightly shaking as he got out as well.

 

“Look at yourself, Dante. You look better than everyone in there”, Vergil got a smile from his brother at that. “You know how to use cutlery, that’s all there is to it. It’s really not a big deal.”

 

He slid his arm around Dante’s waist, leading him inside. Vergil felt a little like a sugar daddy with his trophy wife, though he had no idea why. Maybe because Dante was too good to be true.

 

They were quickly led to their table - Vergil had been incredibly lucky to still get a reservation - and he noticed the Host giving both of them a long look over.

Vergil smiled smugly, exactly the effect he had hoped for.

 

“Fuck, Vergil, stop this”, Dante muttered as Vergil helped his brother with his seat. “I know how to sit.”

 

“I know that, it’s just… etiquette. You’re my date.” Vergil sat, too, smiling at Dante over the candles.

 

“Your date, huh? So I take it you’re paying for all of this.” Dante looked around the restaurant, intimidated by, well, everything. He’d never been in a place like this and Vergil scolded himself for not organizing this sooner.

 

“Well we have a shared account but, yes.”

 

“Way to ruin the mood, br…. o”, Dante finished lamely as the server arrived to give them the menus. While most people didn’t notice how similar they were, they didn’t have to broadcast the fact that they were brothers. Humans were strange like that.

 

Vergil ordered wine for them before opening the menu. He was ridiculously excited about this. Fine dining… how he had missed this.

 

“This is all French… “, Dante said, looking panicked again. “I don’t speak blod- I don’t speak French!”

 

He was even trying to hold back his swearing. It was cute.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll order something for you. I know you like… meat.”

 

“Wow”, Dante was laughing, relaxing a bit, just as Vergil intended. “You are worse than me.”

 

“Your presence has rubbed off on me it seems.”

 

Dante had overcome his first shock now, and they were confidently talking again, just as they would at home but… fancier.

Vergil did order for both of them, the French easily coming back to him, even though as in many other things, he hadn’t used it in a long while.

 

“You speak French?”, Dante was impressed, chin resting on his hands.

 

“A little. I’ve forgotten quite a bit.”

 

“That’s kinda hot…”

 

“Oh there are many other things I can do that you don’t know about yet”, Vergil was grinning. Innuendo was a big part of their conversations, at least when they were alone.

 

Dante leaned forward a little.

 

“Kinky things?”, he whispered.

 

“Maybe…”

 

Their food soon arrived, and Dante’s mouth almost dropped when he saw the big, juicy steak being delivered to him. Vergil hadn’t been kidding about the meat.

For himself he had gotten sautéed salmon, and though he knew this was fine dining, he couldn’t help his mouth watering at the sight.

 

“Vergil?”, Dante asked, and it was tough for him to stop looking at his amazing dish. “It should be your birthday _every year_.”

 

“You don’t mean that. It’s the meat talking.”

 

They both laughed, having to calm themselves down before finally starting to eat. And oh was it good, better even than Vergil had expected. He may have even made a little noise at some point during the meal, earning an amused look from his brother.

 

“Ah, we should come here more often”, Dante said as he finished his steak, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t want to leave.”

 

“We’re not leaving yet, here comes the chocolate souflé.”

 

Dante’s eyes went wide in excitement. He _loved_ chocolate. Almost as much as steak. It was their birthday after all, he couldn’t be the only one having fun.

 

The server put the souflé in the middle of the table, placing two spoons next to it.

 

“Sharing a dish? That’s so romantic.” Dante leaned forward again, picking up a spoon to immediately start eating.

 

“Ridiculously so.”

 

Vergil didn’t mind ridiculously romantic. Not when it apparently made him happy. He remembered the roses and candles Dante had put up, and was looking forward to returning there. They still had a few hours before Nero would come back.

 

Dante was a little tipsy by the time they left the restaurant, stumbling against his brother until he put his arm around him again, the cold night air making both of them shiver as they waited for their car.

 

“Thank you for putting up with today”, Vergil said quietly.

 

“Oh I had fun”, Dante admitted, twisting in Vergil’s grip until they were chest to chest, and he could hide his face in his brother’s neck. “But don’t tell Vergil.”

 

Vergil chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around Dante.

 

“I’ll be sure to keep quiet.”

 

It was all too soon when the valet brought his car around, and they had to separate. Dante making an annoyed sound not unlike something he had heard Nero do when he had to go to bed.

 

“You know…”, Dante started, smirking. “There was always something that I wanted to do…”

 

“Hm? What is it?”, Vergil was already driving, concentrating on the road. He only raised an eyebrow as he felt Dante unzipping his pants, reaching for his cock to slowly start pumping him. “I see… Well by all means please continue.”

 

It didn’t take long for him to get hard, after all he had been horny (again) ever since he had dressed up his brother. He heard Dante release his seatbelt, and Vergil slightly adjusted his arm so there was enough space for his brother to lean over, and take him in his mouth.

Vergil liked to enjoy Dante’s blowjobs with his eyes closed, but that wasn’t an option now, so he fought to keep them open, trying to still concentrate on the road as his brother moved up and down, as he felt his tongue do that thing Dante was so good at.

He was glad when they stopped at a red light, letting him close his eyes for a moment, letting his head fall back and moan.

A knock made him look up, the driver to his left gave him a thumbs up. Apparently, what they were doing was that obvious.

Dante stopped and looked up too, grinning at the man and returning the gesture. The man’s grin fell, and he showed his lack of tolerance for same sex couples. Dante simply shrugged and resumed sucking his brother off.

“Fuck, Dante”, Vergil gasped as Dante increased the speed and he noticed the light had turned green again. Thankfully he was driving an automatic, otherwise this might never have worked. Dante was just too good at this.

The next red light had the perfect timing. He stopped, grasped Dante’s hair, tugging on it before coming into his brother’s mouth. He was breathing heavily as Dante removed his mouth from Vergil’s cock with an audible ‘pop’.

 

“Happy birthday”, he said, wiping the corner of his mouth. He liked to swallow, and Vergil liked watching him do that. He leaned forward once more to adjust Vergil’s pants, as he was still gripping the steering wheel, knuckles almost white.

 

“Thank…”, Vergil needed to swallow. “Thank you. That was… a very thoughtful gift.”

 

“I _am_ thoughtful like that.” Dante was grinning, not able to stop.

 

“Tell me…”, Vergil quickly glanced over at his brother before making the turn into their garage. “Did you plan this whole ‘We’ll take turns with our birthday’ thing?”

 

Dante crossed his arms, still smiling, and actually looking a bit proud.

 

“I put absolutely zero thought into that.”

 

Vergil chuckled as he pulled into his parking space.

 

“I’m glad”, he said, looking at his brother. “This turned out to be the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

 

“Well, we’re celebrating it together, so obviously it would be.”

 

Vergil couldn’t be apart from his brother for too long today, so when they walked up to their apartment his arms were already back around Dante, and he led them straight to the bedroom, the rose petals still waiting for them.

 

“It’ll be your turn next year, are you excited?”, Vergil murmured against Dante’s neck, pressing kisses there.

 

“Hm… very much, but this isn’t over yet…”

 

“True… let’s see how fast we can get you out of this suit.”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The doorbell. Vergil hated it. With the passion of a thousand burning suns. Who had invented that?

 

“Hngh… Vergil…”, Dante’s voice was muffled against the pillow. “‘s the door.”

 

He groaned as he finally got up, taking the sheet with him, wrapping it around his hips in some resemblance of decency. Whoever this was so early in the morning wasn’t worth actually getting dressed for.

 

“What?”, he put as much hate into his voice as he could when he opened the door, which wasn’t difficult for him.

 

“Ergy!”, Nero yelled, reaching out with his small arms.

 

Vergil was immediately awake.

 

“What time is it?”, he asked Alex, who was holding Nero.

 

“Noon?”, she was grinning, of course she knew _exactly_ why he wasn’t dressed yet. “You know, the time we agreed on?”

 

“Ah, of course, yes, I….”

 

“Vergil?”, Dante called from the bedroom doorway, standing there completely naked, sleepily rubbing his eye.

 

“Oh, my…”, Alex turned, obviously trying to hold back her laughter, and simultaneously averting her gaze. “Maybe I should come back in an hour?”

 

“I, uhm…”, it was rare that Vergil was speechless. “You can wait in the store, we’ll hurry. I’m so sorry, thank you so much…”

 

“It’s not a problem, believe me, I understand”, she turned to Nero. “Come on, let’s play a little longer, okay?”

 

“Alek!”, Nero shouted, hugging her.

 

Vergil was pretty sure his face was a burning red by now. This had been the first time in his entire life he had overslept.

 

“Well that was awkward”, Dante said, smiling despite being woken up abruptly.

 

“Just… just go take a shower, I’ll be right there.”

 

Parenthood was amazing.

 

At least it never got boring.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add:   
> Dante's suit: http://38.media.tumblr.com/553f62697f569bbae75e2df5fb00c0ad/tumblr_mort35G6hf1snqtmco4_400.jpg
> 
> Vergil's suit (with longer sleeves, and proper shoes, no pink socks obviously):  
> http://si.wsj.net/public/resources/images/OD-AB681_mens_s_DV_20101028235302.jpg


End file.
